A Game of Bedrooms
by Danjela
Summary: A drabble prompt I got. Faith Lehane x Jaime Lannister smut


Slowly Faith lowered herself onto the bed, her eyes never leaving the blonde man's face as she crawled towards and on top of him. "Are you sure?" She whispered, figuring he must have a lady waiting for him somewhere and not actually wanting to force him into doing anything. But to her slight surprise, he nodded and she smiled, pushing him onto his back, straddling his lap.

"I have a lot to live up to, don't I?" She chuckled as she rocked her hips against Jaime's. "I might regret all the things I've told you." She really didn't, but he didn't need to know. "Yes, you do have an awful lot to live up to," the man smirked back at her as she ran her hands up his chest. "Good thing I know what I'm doing…"

One hand kept making trails on his chest as she looked down at the man between her thighs, the other hand slowly making its way down to the place where their hips met. Long fingers wrapped around the man's cock and she lifted her hips, to make room to angle it up and towards her entrance.

Slowly and steady, she lowered herself onto him, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from moaning out loud and giving away the fact that she was excited for this, her eyes slipping shut just for a couple of seconds. "Move, woman," she heard and she opened her eyes again, arching an eyebrow. "Of course, m'lord," she breathed, starting to rock her hips at a steady pace.

Jaime's hands came to rest on Faith's hips, guiding the movement and she let him. Usually she was the one who took the reins, but she didn't mind giving them up for once. Not after this man had given into the one thing he said he wasn't going to do. She was already at the point where she didn't want to piss him off and make him walk out.

Their movements were starting to blend together and Faith felt safe to close her eyes again, letting her head roll back on her shoulders, her back slightly arched. The hands on her hips suddenly gripped her a little tighter though and by the time she'd opened her eyes, she was already on her back, the knight towering over her this time. "M'lord," she breathed her voice slightly hoarse. "Shh," he whispered back and she swallowed hard as her guided first one, and then the other, leg around his waist.

She squeezed him closer, pulling him inside of her even deeper, feeling him reach places inside her she didn't even know existed and arched her back further - almost painfully - off the mattress. "You like that, my lady?" She heard him whisper and her eyes sought out his, a tiny moan leaving her when she parted her lips to speak. "I-I am no lady," she managed to say, her hands sliding around his torso, nails digging into the skin on his back. Jaime leaned down until his lips were close to her ear. "That's good," he whispered. "Because I wasn't planning to fuck you like one."

Leaning back up, the man steadied himself, before pulling almost completely out of the woman who had her legs wrapped around his waist. "I planned to fuck you like a whore." and with those words, her slammed back into the brunette, making her scream in both pleasure and pain.

Relentless, that was the word for the situation, but Faith couldn't say that she minded it all that much. There weren't many men who were actually able to fuck her into the mattress, but it seemed like she'd found one who could. And who did it right too, seeing as she was already hovering on the edge of release, holding on by the tips of her fingers, not wanting to give in just yet.

But it was futile to resist as she could feel the heat pool in the pit of her stomach. "J-Jaime…" She stammered, her eyes growing wide as her release crashed down on her, back arching even more, her chest pressing against his, her nail digging deeper into his back.

But to her surprise, he didn't stop moving as she went almost completely limp underneath him. Her mind still slightly hazy from her orgasm, she slowly blinked as she looked up at his face. It didn't take her long - even with her fuzzy mind - to realize why he didn't stop. His eyes squeezed shut, his teeth gritted, she figured he was balancing on the edge just as she had done mere seconds ago.

It took her almost all the energy she had left, but she managed to wrap her legs back around him, pulling her hips up and against him, his cock once again forcing its way further into her. The man tensed up and Faith's hands pressed up against his chest to keep him from collapsing onto her. But instead, he slowly lowered himself on top of her, before rolling off of her.


End file.
